


Hello, My Sweet

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights comes across a handsome stranger in the woods.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Once Upon A Tail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Hello, My Sweet

Tights had always felt that there were eyes in the woods, watching her as she moved about her small village ever since she was a child. The woods called to her in a way she didn't understand. She would sometimes find herself standing right at the edge, staring into the dark trees where the shadows moved eerily. Tights always wanted to step through, but her mother would always stop her, scolding her as she brought her into the house. Her mother blamed her father for Tights and her sister, Bulma’s natural curiosity about the world around them. 

Now, she was deep inside the woods, following the path that lead to her father's cottage where he created his inventions away from prying eyes. Her mother sent her, seeing as she was now a young woman of eighteen, because she felt Tights could handle the responsibility. She held the edges of her red cape together as her hand held her basket full of food tightly. The feeling of being watched was growing more intense the deeper she stepped through, and while she was curious about the woods, she stayed on the path. 

"Hey there, beautiful." 

Tights froze when she heard a deep, rich voice beside her and slowly turned. A man was standing in the shadows, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He was tall and massive, his muscles bulging from his black shirt and tight trousers. He had long black hair, a strong jaw, and dark ebony eyes that held a predatory glint as his gaze roamed over her figure. Tights had never seen him before but she knew better to speak with him, swiftly turning back to the path as she picked up her pace. 

Tights gasped and took a step back. The man was now in front of her. She didn't even see him move and, as she looked up at him with unease, his dark eyes seem to devour and root her to the spot. "Don't run away, pretty flower," he purred, sending a shiver down her spine. He glanced around as he stepped closer, "What's a lovely young woman doing here all alone in the woods?" 

"That's none of your business, sir," Tights found her voice, though it shook with fear. 

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I won't eat you," he grinned wolfishly, contradicting his words. 

"Excuse me, sir, but I must be on my way," she said as she tried to step around him, but he was in front of her again. 

"Something smells good," he said as he leaned over her basket to sniff it. He started to come closer as he continued to sniff, and Tights held herself still when his nose grazed her throat. "There it is." 

Tights jumped back quickly, "Sir…" 

"Raditz," he said, moving closer as she continued to step back. 

"Mr. Raditz, would you please let me pass. My father is expecting me," she said firmly, keeping him in her sights as she moved away. 

"I'm sure he won't mind if you stopped to help a lost stranger," he said, coming closer. 

Tights nearly tripped on a root and found her back against a large tree, "You don't look like you need help." 

Raditz stopped only an inch away, "Oh, but you're wrong. I have something that I very much need help with, and you're the only one that can help me." 

Tights looked at him warily, "And would that be?" 

He leaned in close, his mouth only a breath away, "I'm hungry." 

Tights looked deep into his eyes and had a feeling that the _hunger_ that he referred to, didn't have anything to do with food. As she gazed into his hypnotizing, dark eyes, she felt her body grow hot and her breath hitched when he reached up to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, his fingers barely a whisper across her skin. She didn't dare move as he slowly closed the gap between them, and pressed the softest of kisses against her lips. Her eyes went large as Raditz pulled back and licked his lips, his eyes seeming to grow darker, "Delicious." 

Tights had kissed a few boys before in her village, but they couldn't compare to this man's velvet touch. She licked her lips unconsciously to taste his rich, heady flavor, and his eyes followed the movement. She wanted to feel his full, firm yet pouty lips on hers again, but she didn't dare move. He moved forward again, but he didn’t go straight for her lips. Instead, he laid the smallest brushes of his lips around hers and Tights closed her eyes at his touches, moving her mouth to try and press her lips on his, but he moved away with a small chuckle. She opened her eyes to see that he was grinning devilishly and she glared, “If you’re done making fun of me, I suggest you let me go, Mr. Raditz.”

“Oh my sweet, I wasn’t making fun of you, just the opposite. I’m pleased,” he spoke huskily.

“All the same, it’s time for you to release me,” Tights said as she pressed a hand against his chest to move him away, but he didn’t budge.

“Not just yet,” he said darkly before he pressed his lips against hers, this time a bit more firmer. 

She gasped when Raditz nipped her lips playfully before kneading them, and her breath grew shallower while he gently coaxed her mouth to engage in the kiss. Tights tentatively moved lips against his, afraid that he would tease her again. However, he didn’t pull away and she felt his tongue lick the seam of her lips, and she pulled back quickly in surprise. He looked at her calmly, as though waiting for her, and she slowly brought her lips to his, kissing him gingerly as she stared deep into his eyes. His hand cupped her face tenderly, working her lips again to part them before he slipped his tongue between her lips. Tights made a startled noise when his tongue touched hers as he gave it a long swipe, curling them together in a slow dance that called to Tights’ body in a way that was instinctive. She moaned slightly when he suckled her tongue, his strokes becoming stronger and making her light headed. 

Raditz carefully pulled away, allowing her to breath as he turned his attention to her chin, trailing faint caresses of his lips down her throat, his hands finding her wide hips. His thumbs massaged her skin through the fabric of her baby blue dress with small, soothing circles. The basket in her hand slipped from her nerveless fingers and she placed them on his bicep, clutching the fabric of his shirt. She felt the chill of the air when her red cape slipped off her shoulders, and she had no idea when he had untied it, but she couldn’t care as his lips found their way to the hollow of her throat. He lapped that area with a long stroke of his tongue, her skin became feverish from his touches and his hands glided up her waist, but his hands moved away, along with his lips. She opened her eyes, and she was entranced by his ebony gaze that never broke eye contact. He grabbed the laces at the front of her dress, slowly pulling them as though waiting for her to stop him. Tights’ heart beat harder against her chest and her breath became shallower watching him gently tug on her laces until her dress became loose. He pulled the fabric apart, letting it slide down her body like a whisper.

Tights moved to cover her bare breasts, but he stopped her, grabbing her small wrists to the side and his eyes slowly trailed down her body. The dark look in his eyes grew as he took in the mauve colored nipples of her small, pert breasts, her rounded, large hips, and the blonde curls as the juncture of her legs. “Perfect.” He licked lips, his hands encasing her small, soft waist. He looked up at her, his mouth moving close to her breast and she held her breath as he flicked her pebbled nipple with his tongue and gasped at the new sensation. He licked her again, flicking his tongue a few times before giving it a long swipe. Tights rubbed her thighs together as a strange, warm feeling pooled at her womb when Raditz drew her nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently with soft tugs. She moaned at his warm tongue on her breast, and her hands found their way into his long mane, gripping his thick locks. Her head rolled back and she cried out softly as he continued to suckle her deeply before popping off to give the same treatment to the abandoned breast. His hand came up to cup her now neglected breast, his thumb circling the nipple, while his mouth worked her other pale globe, groaning softly as he took more of her into his mouth. 

The large man sunk to his knees and pulled his mouth away from her, his hands coming up to massage her now pinkened flesh, and moved to kiss her soft belly. He licked and nipped her skin, his hot mouth making a path to the triangle of blonde down and he stopped. Tights looked down at Raditz to find him staring intently at her mound and she let out a soft cry when he buried his face into her guarded sex. Her heart beat wildly, she had never had another touch there before and the sensation of him rubbing his nose into her curls was almost too much for her. “You smell so sweet,” he whispered huskily, laying the softest of kisses on her mons. 

“I… please…” Her hands gripped his hair harder, but he didn’t even seem to notice as he continued to kiss her even lower.

She jumped when he gave the seam of her lower lips a tentative swipe of his tongue. “Don’t be afraid. Just let me cherish you.”

Something about his words compelled her to spread her legs slowly, and Raditz took advantage by burying his tongue between her swollen lips. Tights cried out. His tongue was hot on her virgin flesh and she tried to get away, but his hands found her hips and held her in place to continue his enticing assault. She felt moisture coat her thighs and whimpered when her sensitive bud, drawn into his mouth, was flicked with the tip of his tongue. He moaned as his tongue dipped at her entrance that was slick with her juices, “You’re the best thing I ever tasted.”

Tights world whirled for a moment, and she soon found herself lying on her red cape, staring up at the blue sky through the canopy of trees. Raditz came into view, his shirt was gone, and from her peripheral, she could see that the rest of him was also bare, but she was hesitant to look lower. Tights had never seen a man built like him before. He was large with well defined muscles that moved under caramel skin, and she raised a hand to touch his chest, feeling that hard sinew like a predator under velvet. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, staring into her eyes before laying it on his shoulder. He reached down to kiss her, claiming her lips hungrily as he moved his hands on her thighs to place around his waist. Tights felt his blunt tip butt against her swollen entrance, but she gave it no mind, focused on his kisses that made her dizzy. 

Raditz began to push his thick tip inside and she stiffen at the foreign intrusion, he brought his lips away, “Shh, my sweet, don’t fight it.” His fingers found her bud and he rubbed small, gentle circles around it which caused. Tights to relaxed under his gentle administrations. His lips found a sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met, and he suckled it tenderly, making her moan softly. Her body melted into the ground, and he slowly pushed in his thick member inside her, his fingers working her blood filled clit. Tights panted, her feminine walls stretching in way that was a bit uncomfortable, yet she needed more of him. She rocked her hips slightly, trying to draw in more of him and she mewled when he stopped, her hips undulating underneath him.

“This feels so… strange,” her breath was short as she spoke.

"Soon it won't feel so strange, my sweet Tights,” he whispered into her ear, sending a shudder down her spine, but then she paused and slowly turned her gaze to him.

“How do you know my name?”

Raditz looked down at her and smirked, his eyes seemed to flash red for a moment before he pulled back and thrusted into her. All thoughts left her mind as she arched her back, a wave of shivers racking her body. Her legs tightened around his waist when he gave her another hearty thrust. He slowly picked up speed, and she gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin as the friction she didn’t know she needed increased. She felt her inner walls tighten with each powerful blow, his cock stroking her sweet spot over and over. 

“My darling Tights, burying myself inside you is heaven,” he murmured huskily into her ear. He rubbed her clit harder, and she threw her head back to scream, hot sparks of lightning ripping through her body. Her legs quivered and her womb spasmed as he drove into her one last time, and she felt warm fluid fill her sex. Tights’ body sunk into the ground. She felt boneless and warm as Raditz peppered soft kisses onto her jaw. “Tights, you’re mine.”

Tights blinked, her eyes gradually opening to stare straight up at the sky. She slowly sat up, her body feeling sore, and she glanced down at herself to see that she was dressed. She frowned in confusion as she looked around looking for Raditz, but there were no signs of him. She saw her basket right beside her, neat and untouched, just like the red cape around her shoulders. She carefully stood on unsteady legs, and tried to make sense of what was happening. She thought she had been with the man called Raditz, but it appeared that she had… made him up. Did she at some point stop to rest? 

Tights shook her head and grabbed her basket, getting a hold of her barings, and saw the path that lead to her father. She clutched her cape as she moved forward, glancing into the shadows of the woods to see if there was a hint of the stranger she thought she had encountered. But she soon found herself at her father’s house, and had not met with any strangers or foreign creatures. She let out a heavy breath as she knocked on the wooden door of the cottage.

“Come in,” she heard her father call from inside.

Tights opened the door and stepped in, “Papa, Mama has sent me with…”

Tights froze.

Sitting across from her father in front of the hearth was the stranger Raditz, who glanced up at her with a dark glint in his eyes that she recognized. However, he was dressed much differently from when she saw him in her… dream. His appearance was that of a noble. His trousers were neatly pressed, a red cravat was carefully tied and tucked underneath a silver embroidered vest, and he wore an expensive velvet black jacket. Tights’ father broke her out of her reverie, “Oh my dear, please come in and introduce yourself to my guest.”

Tights swallowed hard, but didn’t dare move, so Raditz took the initiative and stood, slowly approaching her. He gently took her numb hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, and she saw his eyes flash red, “Hello, sweet Tights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you rogue_1102 for all you help on this story! And please a comment! 😘


End file.
